A new school, a new adventure
by pierrezgurl
Summary: I have put up a brand newest chapter! Please read and review!Emily is a freshman at Sky High and is the younger sister of Layla. Having just started her first week, Emily will discover dark secrets about that school that not even the teachers know of.
1. I don't want to go to school!

" Emily, hurry up or you'll be late for the bus"

"I don't want to go to school, too tired"

"Too bad, you have to go!" Emily felt her mother pulling the bed sheets off that covered her face and forcing her out of bed.

"Quickly get your things ready and come down to breakfast, your bus will be here in 30 minutes!" yelled her mother, as she descended down the stairs into the kitchen.

Grumpy at the thought of starting high school after a long period of holidays, Emily got out of bed and strode towards her mirror. Gazing at it sleepily, Emily pulled back her long mane of blonde hair into a ponytail and stared at her complexion. Boys had always praised Emily for her gorgeous looks: her sleek long blonde hair, dark blue eyes and light tanned skin. Then Emily thought of her older sister Layla, long light orangey hair, dark green eyes and light skin, Emily thought that they looked nothing alike. As close as they were to each other, nobody ever believed that they were sisters.

"Emily, hurry up!"

This time it wasn't her mother calling her, but her father. Emily's dad was a computer scientist and was a normal human. Emily had inherited her powers from her mother, who had the strange ability of talking to animals, however Emily found this funny. It had been after their marriage that her mother had told her father that she had super-powers, and that there were many others like her. Of course you would have expected her dad to react strangely, but he had actually quite understood about it. But here they were, Emily thought, still together and as happy as ever. Though her mother had powers, Emily's mum was a pre-school teacher, and they all lived a normal daily life, except in the mornings when Layla had began Sky High. It was now Emily's turn to start Sky High, but even though she won't admit it, Emily was nervous.

"I won't ask you again Emily, hurry up! Stop dawdling!" yelled her mother from downstairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" replied Emily, as she changed her clothes and packed her bag. Emily stared at the mirror one last time.

"_Well, this she be good enough for a first day"_ Emily said to herself, as she rushed downstairs to join her family.

* * *

"Good morning sunshine, are you nervous for your big day?" Emily's dad asked her as she sat down and started munching on some toast.

"Not really" replied Emily; though her sister could tell she was lying.

"It's not that bad Emily" Layla insured her from the other side of the table,

"You just have to watch out for Coach Boomer, but that whole "Side-Kick and Hero nonsense has stopped now, thanks to a certain event that happened two years ago!" Layla grinned skeptically.

It had been two years ago when Layla and her best friends Magenta, Zach, Ethan and Will (now her boyfriend) had stopped Royal Pain from destroying Sky High. At the success of this, Sky High now had a completely different teaching legislation, which meant that there was no longer going to be the process of dividing the school into Hero's or Side-Kicks.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, honey" ensured Emily's mum as she poured more orange juice into Emily's glass.

"It's pretty cool on your first bus trip to Sky High as the bus goes so…fast you feel as though your going to fall out" said Layla, as she imitated everyone flying around the bus. Emily laughed nervously.

"But mum, why can't I go on the same bus as Layla and Will, I don't won't to be by myself!" protested Emily

"Because the bus that Layla goes on is only suitable for her year level, everyone year has their own bus and bus driver!" replied her mother, sternly.

"Yeah, and this year you'll have Ron, he's really nice" said Layla, gulping down her last bit of juice.

"Dad, back me up here, please can you write to the school and request that I go on the same bus as Layla!" pleaded Emily to her dad.

"I'm sorry Emily but your mother's right. Besides, I don't know much about the rules and regulations of Sky High as you mother does," replied her dad, looking apologetic.

"Besides, you have Holly with you, why are you worrying so much?"

Holly was Emily's best friend since pre-school. Holly had the gift of orbing objects into her hands whilst Emily had the gift of being telekinetic.

"I'm not worried, I just think I'm going to be lost on my first day, but I suppose Layla will show me around. End of conversation now, I need to finish breakfast"

There was a few minutes silence as Emily and Layla finished their breakfast. As Emily went to her room to fetch her things, she heard a knock on the door and knew that is was Will Stronghold, Layla's boyfriend. As Emily came downstairs ready to leave, her mother embraced her with a big hug.

"You take care Emily, you will enjoy Sky High" cried her mother, wiping back tears.

"I'll be alright mum, I need to say good bye to dad" grumbled Emily, struggling to free herself from her mother.

Emily walked over to her dad and gave him a hug goodbye.

"You look after your sister won't you Layla? And you Will? "

"Of course we will, ready Emily?" replied Will.

"We'll walk you to your bus before we have to go" said Layla.

"Okay then, bye mum, bye dad!"

Emily heard her parent's replies as she left the front door, walking beside Layla and Will. Emily turned around and said goodbye to Will and Layla as her bus to Sky High pulled up in front of her.

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked it, this is my first story on this site. **

**Mrs Lefebvre, if your reading this, I'll add you into the story later!**

**Please review guys! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Making new friends already!

**Sorry it took a few days to upload this chapter, there has been constent thunder and lightening and it wasn't safe to go on the comp! Listening to "Behind these Hazel Eyes", an awesome song...**

* * *

Emily stared up into a huge yellow bus parked right in front of her. The doors opened, but Emily did not move. 

"Hurry up, I have other people to pick up!" cried a short, plump man at the driver's seat. Emily stared and realized that this must be Ron, the bus driver Layla was telling her about.

"Emily, hay Emily over here!" cried a familiar voice.

Emily jumped up the steps of the bus and rushed down to meet a small girl, who had some of her short black hair pulled back behind her. She was wearing a Simple Plan shirt, Billabong glitter jeans and a thick belt. Emily looked down and compared her to what she was wearing, a short plaided skirt, Blue Roxy shirt with fancying writing over it and a thick yellow and white belt. _It has everything to do with your personality and powers, they way you dress in colours_, Emily was contently reminded by her mother. On the way, Emily noticed a lot of scared and new faces, she also noticed some boys turn and look her way. Emily sat down beside Holly (A/N: her best friend as I mentioned in the previous chapter) and they started talking excitedly.

"How were your holidays?" asked Holly

"They we're alright I guess. We went to Australia for a few weeks; it was really pretty there! The rainforest's were beautiful, but on the way Layla kept purposely tripping me over with a vine she claims she didn't control! But best of all, I got to see Simple Plan and Green day LIVE! Layla came with me of course!"

Holly smiled "I still can't believe you saw them live! They're our favourite band! Anyway as you see mum gave me this shirt for Christmas, she promised me next time they tour I can see them! But my holidays? No, they weren't as good as your's. We just stayed home most of the time. Except when my grandma from Ireland came to visit us, I never could really understand her accent!"

"I say, where is Caitlin?" Emily suddenly ask, remembering that Caitlin wasn't with them. Caitlin, a medium, long light red hair girl with pretty features had also been one of Emily and Holly's closest friend. They had expected her to be on the bus with them but she wasn't there.

"I think her mum was going to drop her off today, you know her mum, always thinking she's a little girl!" said Holly, peeping out the window every now and then.

"Oh well, we'll catch up with her at school!"

The bus came to a halt as the last person boarded the bus. A tall, muscular boy with sandy blonde-brown hair and hazel eyes walked towards the back of the bus, three rows away from Holly and Emily. He had a mischief and laidback look to him that would have suited his character well. _He's obviously a skater_, thought Emily, as he sported skate-type clothes. The boy sat down and stared out the window for a long time. All of a sudden, a heavy rain formed outside the bus followed by thunder and lightening. Emily stared at the boy only to see his eyes had gone completely white and they were deeply focused outside the window.

"Whoever is responsible for controlling this weather stop it NOW!" yelled Ron from the front.

The rain was pouring even heavier now. The bus began skidding on the road as people were starting to become scared. The boy began laughing to himself and turned his head away from the window as the storm stopped. His eyes were now hazel again.

"Alright then, fasten your seatbelts everybody, we're going to Sky High!" cried Ron excitedly. All of a sudden the outside of the bus formed plane-type wings and began driving towards the end of the bridge at fast speed.

"We're gonna fall!" yelled a few kids from the front of the bus, but as the bus drove off the bridge it shot up towards the air at maximum speed. All of a sudden it felt as though Emily was on the fastest roller coaster that she had ever been on. She was flung back and holding on tightly, afraid that she would fly out of the bus. Everybody around her was doing the exact same thing as her, scared that if they move that was the end of it.

After a short while the bus began to slow down, and everybody seem to calm down.

"Wow, now that's a cool power!" exclaimed Holly excitedly, nodding her head towards the boy in front of them as she combed her hair back into place.

"He's an idiot for using his powers that way! What does he thinks gonna happen, a whole heap of girls come after him with impressive looks on their faces!"

"Chill out Emily, why don't you go tell him what _you_ think other than yell at me for it"

"Your right, I should!" Emily closed her eyes; focused on clearing her mind and one second later she was sitting next to the boy. He turned around and jumped.

"Argh, how did you do that?" he asked, shocked at what had happen.

"How did I appear he?" she asked him. The boy nodded.

"I'm telekinetic in many ways. Anyway, I saw what you were doing a few minutes ago, and I just want to say that it's very childish of you to show off in such a stupid manner!"

"Saw me doing what?" the boy replied, pretending to be dumbstruck.

"You were controlling the weather! It could have been dangerous, what if the bus had tipped over from the wet road!"

"Calm down will you. Jeez, you sound like my mum. I'm so sorry that you care a lot about how I use my powers just because your nosy. Let's start over, and try be polite, my name is Lucas, and your name is…?"

"Your such an idiot! For now on, stay away from me at all times at Sky High!" And with those last words Emily had gone and re-appeared next to Holly.

Holly turned to face Emily; "I heard everything Emily, if you want a chance with that guy…"

"Lucas, his name is" interrupted Emily

"Lucas? Anyway you have to be nicer to him!"

"Lucas and I? Whatever Holly, he's a jerk. I know you have the hots for him, I saw you drooling when you first saw him".

Suddenly the bus came to a stop. Emily had forgotten all about the bus trip and for the first time looked out the window and saw Sky High. It was a beautiful school, Emily thought. It was big, colourful and shaped magnificently, unlike any other school Emily had seen. Emily and Holly stepped off the bus, following the others in front of them. Emily missed the last step and fell over onto the ground. People around her started laughing as Emily got up, blushing. Emily looked around only to remember that she left her bag on the bus.

"Damn, my bag is still on the bus, and the doors are locked!" shrieked Emily.

"Hold on" replied Holly. She opened her hand and as she did so blue mist surrounded it. One moment later Emily's bag was in Holly's hand.

"Thanks!" grinned Emily, retrieving her bag from Holly.

"Now it's time to see Sky High and meet Coach Boomer," sighed Holly, as they made their way up the steps into Sky High.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it guys! Please review, Thanks to all those that loved my story! Hehehehehehe! P.S Kingdom of Heaven is a good movie**


	3. The meeting of Coach Boomer

**Hay, I hope you like this new chapter! Sorry about the misconseption about the spelling, I'm from Australia and we spell words differently! This next chapter is from Emily's point of view! Hope u lyk! P.S I love Simple Plan!**_

* * *

_

_Walking through the doors at Sky High was like walking through a gigantic circus, but in a good way_ I thought to myself wearily. Everyone was either running around like loose animals or using their powers to re-decorate the hall. But on the upside, it is a school with a very good reputation.

"Emily, yoo-hoo…Emily!" cried a familiar voice. I turned around and spotted Magenta. Purple shirt, skirt and wrist cuffs, how could it not be her?

"Hay Magenta, sorry I didn't see you there" I shouted over the large crowd in the packed hall, making my way over to Magenta, Holly by my side.

"So, you liking your first day?" asked Magenta, heaving a pile of books into her bag.

"Yeah, I guess so. The bus ride was unreal, I knew Layla exaggerated about it all the time at home but I never thought it was that awesome!"

Magenta laughed. "Anyway, have you seen Zach anywhere? I can't find him, perhaps he's running away from me"

"Why?" I asked seriously, "he's your boyfriend!"

"I'm joking Emily, you know…haha!" Just then an announcement was made over the loud speaker.

_"Attention all new students, this is your principal. Please make your way to the gymnasium for your class sorting with Coach Boomer, everyone else please make your way to the assembly area. Thank you and enjoy your first day"._

"Em, we have to go," cried Holly, pulling my arm away from Magenta

"Yeah okay, see ya Magenta, I'll tell Zach your looking for him if I see him. Oh, and have you seen Caitlin?"

"Nope, sorry Emily. I'll tell her that your looking for her if I see her. Bye!"

And with that Holly and I made our way to the gymnasium, after a few wrong turns. Finally, 15 minutes after the principal's announcement, Holly and I walked into the gymnasium and towards a tight pack of new students.

"Late, I presume?" yelled a man in a sports outfit. Coach Boomer I presumed.

"Sorry, we got lost" I replied innocently.

"Hay Holly, Emily!" yelled a voice excitedly in the crowd. Caitlin came running towards us and gathered us into a big hug.

"Oh my god, I can't believe where're all here, the three of us, high school students at Sky High! Can you believe it? It's gonna be so…cool, I've already seen a few hot boys with cool powers, not to mention this one guy with sandy blonde hair…"

"I'm sure you ladies don't mind zipping your lips and joining us anytime this century?" interrupted Coach Boomer, sarcastically, but Caitlin ignored him

"And then there's this perfect place where're all three of us can have our lockers, you don't think Layla would mine growing a few flowers around mine do you?"

" I said…ZIP IT!"

A great big voice wave flew over the gym and rang in our ears. I thought it matched the same sound effects as an aeroplane taking off on a runway. Apparently Coach Boomer had the ability to yell loudly whenever someone got on his nerves. The three of us went over to join the rest of the class, facing the laughs and giggles around us. _Great_ I thought to myself _first day of school and I am already the laugh of Sky High, annoying pest to a teacher and a nosy girl to an idiotic boy who knew nothing_.

"Alright then, now that you're all here, and quite (he looked at me, Caitlin and Holly), I would like to say welcome to Sky High. I am Coach Boomer, head of sporting facilities. You may have heard of me, you may not have. I will now hand you your assigned timetables, the lot of you will be split into two classes. As there are a lot of students this year we are dividing you all. I will assign you with a person who matches your…"

"But Coach Boomer" I interrupted rudely, "I thought the 'side-kicks and hero' stuff was no longer happening anymore"

"I am well of that, little lady. I am also well aware that we have your sister Layla and her little buddies to thank for that. Now if you don't mind, zip it or I'll yell at you again." I blushed deeply.

"Right then, as I was saying, you will all be matched with a person who shares a similar _personality_ with you (I bet he knew I was going to say power). You will share most of the same classes, and spend time together getting knowing each other. Now I will call two names, if either of them is yours, you are to come up to me and collect your timetable. The person who comes up with you will be your partner. Any questions?"

A few people put their hand up. "None, okay then, let's get started!"

It was a boring 30 minutes, watching people I didn't know going up and collecting timetables. I watched during the first fifteen minutes as the idiotic Lucas was partnered with a guy he knew pretty well by the looks of it, as he high-five him when they both walked up. But I didn't care. He was probably an idiot as well.

To my surprise Holly and Caitlin ended up being partners, which I must say truthfully that I was disappointed in. I didn't want to be stuck with some weirdo. Finally my name was called.

"Emily Lefebvre and... Parvati Desrosiers."

I made my way to towards Coach Boomer, and on the way I met Parvati. She was very pretty, in my opinion. She looked a bit Indian, long black hair pulled back into a long plait, brown eyes and tanned skin. Not to mention cool clothes, a yellow poncho, long jeans and a thick brown belt. At the same time we both reached Coach Boomer and collected our timetables.

"You two, go along now to your first class. Introduce yourselves, get to know each other, share a coffee etc. And don't be late!" said Coach Boomer.

Parvati and I began walking towards the science labs, our first class.

"Hi my name's Emily, Emily Lefebvre," I told her nicely, trying to sound friendly

"Hey, I'm Parvati Desrosiers" she replied, and we both shook hands.

_Well _I thought to myself _a new friend already_.

* * *

Double science was boring for a first day. Our science teacher had a head the size of a watermelon, and he was wearing a lab…dress. But I didn't complain much, as Parvati and I spent most of the time talking to each other, finding out new things. Her English was very fluent; apparently she had studied English in India for 9 years.

"My mother first moved to India after she graduated from Sky High. She was born in India, so she wanted to go back home. Later she met my dad and married him. They lived in India until they learnt of my new power, so they moved here with my little brothers and sisters, so I could attend Sky High."

"Cool" I replied. "Well my power is kinda dumb, I'm telekinetic in different ways"

"Really?" replied Parvati, eyes widening, "can you show me something?"

"Well.." I started saying "it's a rule in my family not to use our powers to show off, but I guess I can make an exception for you"

I shut my eyes, focused and one second later I was standing behind Professor Googlestien. Parvati cheered silently. I shut my eyes and I re-appeared next to Parvati.

"That was awesome!" she said. "My power is nothing like that. It's boring. All I can do is become invisible"

"Seriously?" I replied "that's awesome, show me!" I demanded. All of a sudden Parvati disappeared into thin air. I tried feeling around for her with my hands until I hit her head.

"Ouch!" she cried.

"Sorry" I said, laughing. She became visible once again.

"Who do you sit with at lunch?" I asked Parvati

"Well, no-one, because I'm new here and I haven't made any friends yet. Apart from you of course"

I smiled at the thought of being Parvati's first friend.

"Well Parvati, my friend's Caitlin and Holly hang around me, why don't you sit with us? I'm sure they wouldn't mind, on the contrary, the would love to get to know you!" I told her kindly

"Really? That would be great, thanks! I like the people here in America, they're nice and generous!" she replied. I smiled at Parvati.

"Anytime" I told her, as I sat back and started to really listen to the nonsense Professor Googlestein was blabbing on about.

* * *

**Well I hope you all like it! It's kinda long, soz bout that, but at least it's detailed! **

**Please review guys, thanx 2 u all for sending nice reviews! Luv Tamara**


	4. The History Assignment

**Hay everyone, I'M SO...SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE, A MONTH! My grandma recently passed away from melanoma and I went down to the funeral in Brisbane. Actually, I stayed at surf all day and do the hula's house, cus, she's my cousin! She's the one that introduced me to this site! **

**Anywayz this chapter is dedicated to Caitlin!**

* * *

" I dibs this seat!" I yelled to the others, running to our lunch spot and throwing my bag down on it. Holly and Parvati came behind me, panting hard. We had been racing ever since the bell had rang, trying to get the best place to sit in our normal lunch spot. This spot to have lunch, however was very sacred. We had first stumbled upon it on our second day at Sky High; it was hidden behind bushes and bunches of trees and flowers, clearly out of sight from the rest of the students. We didn't know how or why, but we were they only ones that raided this secret area; but it was perfect place to eat lunch everyday, a water fountain in the middle, trees you could climb and sit under, it was perfect.

"Fine, but I get it tomorrow!" cried Parvati, throwing her bag next to my legs. I had chosen the best spot of all to sit under the beautiful floral bush (you could eat the flowers, as they grew peaches on them), which had overgrown over a tap that supplied fresh, crystal clear water, or so it said on the label.

"You wish!" shouted Holly, as she joined Parvati.

It had been one week since Sky High had begun and I had already made a whole bunch of new friends. First there was Parvati (A/N: I introduced her in chapter three), who, not surprisingly, Caitlin and Holly both got on well with. Then there was Seb, a Canadian exchange student who Caitlin had invited to sit with us on the first day. He was very fluent in both English and French, and was always exaggerated about his powers: he could ignite fire with his hands as well as he could freeze objects, literally. For some strange reason I had the impression that Caitlin was attracted to Seb, because she would always blush and giggle we he was around. How obvious. And then there was Robbie, Seb's best friend. Robbie was the cute, adorable new guy who was loved by everyone. Even though he wore glasses he was still one of cutest guys in Sky High. He was very intelligent, but nothing like his unusual power: he could walk through walls, even through a bank. Even after one week of knowing each other I thought we all acted as though we had been friends for years.

"Wait, wait wait, if anyone gets the spot next time it should be madam Caitlin!" Caitlin had appeared by our lunch spot and had begun taking out her lunch, followed by Robbie and Seb.

"I know" said Robbie "why don't we draw up a roster on who sits at the best spot daily?"

"Dude, let the girls fight for the best spot each day, it's kinda funny! Plus, it's always manners to let the lady, or in this case, ladies eat wherever they want!" answered Seb. Caitlin giggled. There was along silence followed by a loud sound. Everyone turned to look as the spot I was sitting under magically appeared under Caitlin.

"Hay, that's not fair!" I protested "Caitlin, you shouldn't use your powers of moving objects just to move my spot for your convenience!"

Caitlin poked her tongue out. "Too bad, I felt that it looks better under me! Hehe, try get it off me, if you can!"

"Alright then, but I warned you!" I closed my eyes and I appeared next to Caitlin. Before she could say anything I grabbed her hand, closed my eyes and within a split second we were both up, perched in this huge tree.

"Argh, get me out of here!" Caitlin squelched, trying to find a way down.

"Here, jump into my arms!" Seb held out his arms, but Caitlin didn't move. All of a sudden there was a loud scream as Caitlin fell out of the tree, followed by a huge crunch sound as she hit the ground hard, Caitlin squealed in pain.

"Ow.., my leg!" she squealed, fighting back tears of pain. I closed my eyes and I was next to Caitlin again.

"Caitlin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I swear, I just wanted to pay you back, I thought it would be a joke!" I tried explaining to her

"I don't care, just take me to the nurse!" By this time Caitlin was in tears.

"Here, I'll take her," offered Robbie, walking over towards Caitlin.

"No, its okay I'll take her. I'll be quicker anyway. It's my fault as well. I'll see you all later" I replied. I grabbed Caitlin carefully and closed my eyes. Next minute I was standing in the nurse's office.

"Oh my, what happened here?" asked the nurse, approaching Caitlin and I.

"She fell out of a tree, I think she's broken her leg! It's my fault; I put her up there in the first place! I'm so sorry Caitlin, I didn't mean to" was all I could say

"There's no need for apologies right this moment. I will be able to fix her leg in time for her next lesson. You, however, need to go to class; the bell will ring in precisely two minutes!

"Okay then, thank you, bye Caitlin" I ran out of the nurse's office, guilt ridden with what had just happened. _I'm the worse friend ever_ I thought to myself. Just then I walked into an open locker. _What an idiot, Emily_, my brain said, as I regained consciousness from the inside of my head rattling.

"Ow… where did that come from?" I asked myself, making me look stupid in front of the students who were already laughing at me

"Maybe your going mental!" cried a voice behind me. Lucas was standing there, smirking at me.

"Go away!" I cried, as I ran to get my books for my next class.

* * *

_History is a fascinating subject!_ I thought to myself enthusiastically. No wait, am I saying this because I'm trying to erase a horrible memory that had just happened 15 minutes ago?

"You can't keep blaming yourself Emily," said Parvati, noticing that I kept writing _History is a fascinating subject_ all over my book.

"Say what?" I said, fluttering my eyes and staring back into reality.

"It wasn't your fault. I mean, even though you did transport Caitlin into the tree, you were only trying to make a joke. Caitlin will get over it. I assure you!" Just then Professor Thompson interrupted our conversation.

"I suppose you ladies would like to share with us what your assignment will be on this term? As I just explained it to the portion of the class that was listening!"

"Umm, it will be about the history of the ghosts that roam this school?" I said, thinking that it might have been a good enough answer. Instead the class just laughed.

"Absolutely not! Your assignment will be based on a famous hero that is well know for achieving great goals in our world! You will present an oral with a partner, due in four weeks. At first I would have let you selected your own partner, Miss Lefebvre, but since yourself and Miss Desrosiers are incapable of paying attention, you shall partner with…. Mr. "

"Who?" I replied. Professor Thompson pointed to a boy sitting directly opposite me, the person I dreaded the most. It was the idiotic Lucas.

"No!" I replied, before I could stop myself

"What?" replied Lucas, grinning broadly, revealing a very cute smile…wait, what am I thinking? "I won't bite I promise!" The class laughed.

"Please Professor, I wish to go with Parvati!" I cried, nearly at the point of begging.

"No, I think that yourself and young Lucas here would make good partners. Now as I have given the rest of the class their famous person I shall give you yours, as you were not listening. You will study Doctor LaFluer. This is a great privilege to study, as Doctor LaFleur was one of the founders of Sky High. Not many students have had him to study on, so I expect impressive results, at the most. I advise that you research straight away, though I doubt you will find enough information on him already!" And with that Professor Thompson turned to Parvati and started assigning her with her partner.

"Mr. Bra, you shall partner with Miss Desrosiers!" called out Professor Thompson to the boy sitting next to Lucas. The boy jumped up and ran towards the Professor. I thought he was the funniest looking boy I had ever seen, though in a good way. He was dress similar to Lucas, in skating-type clothing, but he wore a lot more than Lucas. A lot of armbands and hair bands, he was practically a skateboard himself.

"My name is Kim, or Kimberly, if you like" he said politely to Parvati. Parvati started giggling,

"Oh, and with my last name 'bra', I like to be referred to as 'bro…', you roll the 'o…'. it sounds more manly to me. As for Kim, well my mother thought I was a girl, until three months after my birth did she realized that I was a man!". Both Parvati and I bursted out laughing, unable to control it Something about this boy, whether his nostrils flared when he talked, would make you laugh when you see him

"So, where's all the babes?" he asked Parvati. She started giggling again

"What do you mean?" she asked him, still giggling madly.

"Like, do you hang out with hottie girls or not?"

"Um, yeah I guess," replied Parvati, looking confused

"Cool, so at lunch I'll go to where you sit to study with you. Destination hotties in sight! Sorry Lucas, I'll be hanging low for a while!"

"No probs!" replied Lucas, "I'll be studying with Emily" Lucas walked over towards me, put his arm around my shoulder and grinned at me

"Hay partner?"

At that moment I felt like melting into liquid, I wonder if I could ask Ethan if he could do that to me, permanently.

* * *

**So how do you like it? Please review ppl! I promise you that the plot in the story will be revealed next vhapter! Hope you enjoyed, and remeber, I'm sorry I haven't updated!**


	5. Just a bit interesting

**Hi everyone! Again I apologize for the late chapter entry, but you can't blame a girl who went down on...holidays! Yup, for 3 weeks straight I was holidaying along the Sunny Coast in Beautiful Australia! Ahhh...okay I won't tease anymore! Hope you like it! Hello Caitlin my little cricket! I LOVE NEVILLE**

* * *

"Nope nothing in this book" I cried, throwing yet another library book onto the floor. So much for the librarian paying attention to her job. It was hopeless. For one week straight Lucas and I had been trying to track down any information we could find on Dr. LaFluer for our history assignment, but we couldn't find anything. Nothing. It's like this guy, the famous founder of Sky High, had just disappeared to nowhere. 

"Well, I can't find anything in here either" yawned Lucas, closing the current book he had and leaned back into his chair.

"Let's call it a day hey Em Em, you don't mind me calling you that do you?" he grinned sarcastically.

"Actually I do mind you good-for-nothing person! You can't call it a day, because WE HAVEN'T FOUND ANYTHING FOR OUR ASSIGNMENT YET, WHICH IS DUE IN 3 WEEKS!" It was like a volcano had erupted inside of me, waiting to pour out into the surface. What a relief it was!

"Shhh… quite please! Miss Lefebvre, this is a library not a cricket pitch!" bellowed Ms Glasson, our librarian from behind her desk. First time se took any notice of her job.

"Man, you've got issues," cried Lucas. I swear, one day that boy will end up with me teleporting him to Africa to be eaten by the lions. Hopefully they find him tasteful.

"Well, you are making no effort into this assignment! Parvati and Kim have nearly finished their's off, and what do we have? A piece of blank paper with absolute dismal on it!" I got out of my chair and continued walking around the library bookshelves. Lucas shrugged his shoulders and went over to join Kim and Parvati. As I reached the end of the current bookshelf, I heard Kim question Parvati yet again if she knew any hot girls at our school.

"So you _don't_ have any hot girls in your group?" Kim asked. I had the feeling that he was beginning to pester Parvati.

"How am I suppose to tell you if I have any hot girls in my group? I'm a girl myself, remember?" she replied.

"Emily's hot!" exclaimed Lucas. I suddenly felt myself blushing. I don't know why but I felt so complimented at this remark. No, damn…not Lucas! Blah…yuck! Okay, think happy thoughts, happy thoughts…

"Dude, you haven't got a chance! You've seen the way the girl loathes you! Anyway Pavi…" began Kim

"Parvati" she corrected

"…who was that girl wearing that Green Day shirt? Short black hair, pretty green eyes…"

"Holly?" replied Parvati

"Holly is it? Well, since I'm your mate and all Pavi, do you think you could introduce me to her?" he asked innocently. Lucas rolled his eyes, got up and began inspecting the closest bookshelf to him. I noticed her was looking at the same shelf as me. Damn! He would know that I had heard everything he said about me! I closed my eyes and teleported to another bookshelf near Parvati and Kim. I heard them continue their conversation.

"If you were a real gentleman Kim, you would introduce yourself to her, maybe show her your power?" Parvati stopped.

"Erm, what is your power?" she asked. I leaned closer to their table, being careful not to be caught in their sight. I never found out what Kim's power was. All I knew was that Lucas could control the weather conditions outside of school grounds.

"Well, I can…glide" blushed Kim. " I can glide on an invisible skateboard, nothing else". I burst into silent fits of giggles. That had to be the funniest power I had ever heard of. I straightened up and began to focus back onto the important things, like the assignment. As I was looking around Lucas popped up in front of me.

"What?" I asked savagely. I admit it was a little harsh the way a said it.

" How much do you bet that I can find a book on Dr. LaFluer? Maybe a…date perhaps?" he asked grimly. I knew where this was going. He thought he could challenge me to get me motivated, hoping for me to say no! Ooh I'm going to prove him wrong, because I had already nearly searched the entire library for any leads.

"Sure, but I guarantee it will take you a million years, even longer perhaps, to find a book on that man" I replied challengingly.

"Well I guess it's a date then!" cried Lucas merrily, pulling out a book titled 'The history of Sky High' by Dr. MTB LaFleurbehind his back. That's not fair! He can't do that…can he? Crap! What did I just agree to?

* * *

I sat on the couch at home feeling dull and gloomy. I have a date with Lucas this Friday at the movies, as we had agreed to. I guess you could say that when we made the arrangements I was forced to calm myself into erupting into another one of my volcano fits. That's what I have decided to call them now. My volcano fits! Has a nice ring to it!

"Did I hear correctly that my Emily has a date this Friday?" asked mum, joining me on the couch. Ooh I'm going to kill Layla! She just loves rubbing this sort of stuff into me!

"Yes" I mumbled.

"Emily's got a date, Emily's got a date!" cried Layla, dancing around the living room. I chucked a pillow at her head, which accidentally rebounded towards my dad's head.

"Be quiet!" yelled dad, "something's just happened in your world dear" he said, indicating the T.V to mum. Dad turned up the T.V as we all leaned closer to carefully listen to the SuperStardom Channel Report.

"Breaking News! Just 5 minutes ago a massive breakout happened at the International Jail for Super-Criminally Minded. The maximum area of the jail, which contained the following prisoners:

_XYZK1- A.K.A Royal Pain_

_XYZK2- A.K.A Evil Jester_

_XYZK3- A.K.A Speed_

_XYZK4- A.K.A Lash _

_XYZK5- A.K.A Twin girl_

The news began showing pictures of the prisoners that had escaped. Layla shrieked, as did I when the first prisoner, Royal Pain, came into view. Later followed was her gang of evil villains, the ones that had tried to destroy Sky High a few years ago. The report continued…

" no comment has been given by the police yet, who have yet to follow up on any lead about this escape. If you have seen any sightings of the prisoners shown, please call the toll-free emergency hotline below, we promise to keep you updated, and now, a commercial break."

Then it went to a food commercial. Typical. My family and I sat in front of the T.V screen in silence. Well, so far this has been a bit of an interesting day. Just a little bit interesting.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review guys, I love hearing from you! To make up for my laziness and excuses, I will update within this week, a new chapter! That is if I get time off work...I LOVE NEVILLE!**


End file.
